yoursolarsystemfandomcom-20200213-history
War of the Kieruan Aggression (Kieru Hiiro KM-56 Ixra WMA52)
On solar date 100.2, the first intergalactic war broke out. After a mysterious star had come to existence, and there were odd meteor occurrences around 3 systems, and even a spaceship-like object orbiting in KM-56, the first missile was fired. Kieru took the first shot, and LM4, LM5, and the Kieru Viewer Mission retaliated. After the Great Krikonkrin Impact, the Primian Federation of Empires entered the war. Events leading up to the War As Kieru appeared out of no where, both Hiiro and KM-56 planned to send spacecrafts there, with LM4, LM5, and Kieru Viewer Mission. LM5 began to approach and recieved four messages. They still went in, and the Kieruans began to launch missiles to them. The war had begun. Kieru's Appearance Kieru, a luminous red dwarf star, appeared on Solar Date 93.7. Embrace the dark Message Meteor Showers Not long before the appearance of Kieru, on 93.5, sudden and random meteor showers occurred on the planets with sentient beings in Hiiro, KM-56, WMA52 and Ixra. The odd meteor showers had no correlation with any asteroid or comet. Asteroid Impact on KM-56 d The fourth planet of KM-56 was impacted on 93.5 by an asteroid or sequence of asteroids believed to have been sent or created by the Kieruans. Kieru Spacecraft in KM-56 A day after the meteor occurrences, a spacecraft estimated to be 75 km wide began to orbit KM-56. The spacecraft did not interfere with the Tripe, and disappeared without a trace on 97.4. It is believed to have been studying the system. Unknown Objects in Hiiro After the spacecraft incident in KM-56, there were unknown objects appearing to orbit Hiiro. Some suggests that they were enemy spacecrafts, others suggest they are asteroid. However, they began to orbit the dwarf planet, and began to shoot away from the system. No trace was found, but the news had quickly spread to Ixra and KM-56. Meteor Impacts on Hiiro b I As time went on with mysteries rising, meteors began to impact on Hiiro b's moon. The sight of the impact was seen by the civilians on the planet, and everyone began to panic. The wind of the impact soon reached the planet, tearing down tall buildings. The governments decided to reinforce an army to back off any intruders if that was a sign, but the enemies never came. The WMA52 incident A fireball was observed a few human hours before another fireball and a tremendous gas plume, extending for well over 10000 km, erupted from Firhaga. An abrupt magnetic field change caused several Krikonkrin power grids to trigger their shields, causing the Primian Federation of Empires to enter the war with The Opposition. The War Before Kieru Very odd things were happening before Kieru appeared. Meteor showers and objects many kilometers wide were reported across the SoSyCrWi region. This caused tension among the Primian Federation, and probably the Hiiroans, Zarvas and Tripe. The First Intergalactic War in History When Hiiro launched probes to study Kieru, they were destroyed by the Kieruans. This triggered the war, with the Opposition and the Kieruans occupying the scales. The Counterattack WIP Aftermath The war is still going on. Maps of the War Known launchers to date (Black = Kieruan, Red = Hiiroan, Blue = Primian): Category:Wars Category:Intergalactic wars